


The New Normal

by FarFromMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Janitor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Teacher Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromMe/pseuds/FarFromMe
Summary: A brief look into how janitor Levi and History teacher Erwin have been coping with the Pandemic life.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> English is hard, please bare with me.
> 
> Thank you Uka for beta reading this.

That times have been hard with Pandemic was an understatement. 

Unemployment statistics were soaring with many small businesses shutting down and many others were facing harderships with limited resources and the disruption of the supply and demand chain.

The education sector was no less impacted by it. Although several teachers were turning to online classes as an alternative to not being able to conduct a course in a classroom, a smaller number of the staff was still affected.

With schools closed the need for a full time janitor has been low and after holding off for a few months Levi's fear has finally come true: he has been laid off.

The decision has been hovering his head and group chat for a while. Oluo the other janitor and work colleague has been spamming it with job offerings and his own personal cleaning advertisements which Petra, his wife, has assisted with for the poor man couldn't complete a full statement without making a fool of himself.

It was true there were still a few other opportunities out there in the market but the pay has been no greater even though janitors were too considered frontliners and have been working double to accommodate the growing demand for cleaning services.

That's one of the main reasons Levi has turned to an electronics repair job at his garage then. He had some previous experience from before he settled down with a permanent job as janitor in Erwin's school which made the decision easier. 

He enjoyed the manual labor and with many people turning to work from home it was also an area on demand. Plus he could do most of the job at the comfort and safety of his home at his own time.

The first few weeks were difficult as he had to gain in new costumers almost completely, but the free pick up and drop off service offer seemed to boost it.

The business was slow but constant and he and Erwin still had their saving just in case. Not that it should be any concern since Erwin was still able to hold his job as a History Teacher at the school which he now attended via Zoom meetings from his office in their house.

Levi had been no luckier but he had no regrets. He didn't miss all the rukus of kids running in a hall he had just cleaned. He much rather be at the peacefulness of his own home doing something he was in charge of.

He was at the moment in his work coveralls bending over his work desk at the garage, a spot light aimed at a laptop covered with residue from a fire extinguisher right in front of him. 

He had already sanitized the piece and was going to proceed with the cleaning before he could begin to fix it.

"What a mess." He said making a face and tightening his gloves and goggles. Grabbing a cleaning cloth from nearby to start cleaning the surface of the laptop. 

The back cover was easy since it was a plain surface with no dents. A green sticker with the words "The truth is out there" stood out from below the white mixture but Levi made nothing of it as he carefully opened the lid.

He continued to clean the laptop's front part meticulously and brought in a small computer brush to clean the small spaces in the keyboard. 

After a while he was done and satisfied with his work so he swingged back on his rotating chair to throw the dirty cloth on the sink he kept in the back of the room.

He opened his laptop repair kit box that was sitting nearby on the desk and started to remove the screws one by one and with patience. He have repaired such laptops before but they were still small puzzles to be dealt with.

After the top screws were all done he unattached the display and hinge cover, removing it and the keyboard next. As expected the mess made its way inside the laptop and so he picked up another clean cloth from under the desk to clean it up.

This process to unassemble and clean the laptop continued on for another half an hour until he was done removing and cleaning all the parts.

He picked up a small hair dryer next to make sure all parts were dry and proceeded to assemble all the boards and system parts to test their condition. Luckly, it was all working. The only damage has been to the screen, it was cracked and some of the extinguisher mixture had come inside.

He was already gathering a spare screen from his stock to be able to replace it when his phone alarm rang somewhere forgotten on the desk. He looked over to the wall clock and it was 15 minutes to 10 am. Time for a tea break.

He placed the items back and removed gloves and goggles. Washing his hands clean before entering through the adjourned door to their mud room and furthermore the common living room area and kitchen which was quiet as usual.

Picking up a kettle from the cabinet he poured some water from the tap and put it to boil by the stove. He moved up to pick up a tray, tea pot, two tea cups and a small plate next. 

A small part of the boiling water went into the teapot but briefly, just to warm it up before he threw it out, and another small part he used to rinse the black tea leaves before putting them inside the tea pot.

Finally, he poured the remaining water into the teapot with the tea leaves and left it to steep. As he waited he picked up a pack of biscuits and added some to the plate inside the tray, adding a small ceramic mug with milk and another with sugar.

He stepped back and observed his work at the tray, it was quite alright but he would need to add a spoon before considering it finished.

His phone alarmed again in his pocket: 10 am at last. He turned it off and lifted the tray with care as he headed back to the common area and corridor until he reached Erwin's office.

He stopped a moment in front of the door and listened for a bit, it was silence inside which might confirm Levi's suspicions Erwin might be on his break as well. In fact from their routine he could almost guarantee it.

With a little dexterity, he managed to open the door enough to get in partially.

"Erwin," he called and saw the blond quietly sitting by his desk reading something on his tablet. Erwin turned to him and the clock as if a bit surprised by Levi's punctuality and smiled.

"Time for tea?" Levi asked, already moving in.

"Levi, you're just in time." Erwin said with the same smile, "I just dismissed them 5 minutes early for tea break as well."

Levi nodded, moving to stay beside Erwin and giving him a look after he didn't took any action. That seemed to jolt Erwin into realization and he started to move a few books from the desk to make room for the tray Levi was holding.

On top of the desk the tray went and Erwin dragged a nearby chair for Levi to sit as his husband served the tea in the cups and added the milk and sugar to Erwin's.

"And how is it going in the garage?" Erwin asked, taking the offered tea cup in his hand with a silent thank you.

Levi shrugged and sipped some tea, "Just finishing a laptop, got a call to pick up another one later this afternoon."

"That's good news. Mike told me he may need some help setting up multiple displays, do you think you can look into that?"

"Sure, just tell him I'll Zoom over later."

"Thank you." Erwin said with yet another smile at his husband's kindness and drank from his tea.

"What about here?" Levi gestured to Erwin's computer which was currently displaying a timer and few empty boxes where the students were supposed to be but weren't since they went away for break time, "Any luck?"

"Levi," Erwin smiled amused at his husband choice of words, "they are not the little demons you make them out to be"

"They are teenagers, Erwin." Levi said in a all matter of fact tone. No more explanation needed. He for once remembers how implacable he was as a teen and it wasn't pretty. Kenny will rant about it at any given chance.

It made Erwin chucke, "They just need a little more attention. I hope I haven't scared them off though."

"World War Two History?" Levi rose a thin already knowing eyebrow.

Erwin nodded into his tea cup.

"Nothing wrong with a little enthusiasm. Especially in the right way." Levi countered and stopped for a bit as if in thought before continuing, "Even though you may get a little intense sometimes."

Erwin chuckled nodding again, "I'm pacing myself. Especially after someone told me I should tune down the creepiness a little bit."

"What…? It's not healthy for someone your age to be getting your heart rate up." Levi stated eyeing him up and down then he brought a finger to point to his own eyes, "And you must blink, Erwin, blink."

Erwin could only chuckle at Levi, his husband never ceasing to be adorable in his own way. "Noted." 

"You can't be worse than the Science Teacher though." Levi said after a while over his tea cup.

"What's that now?"

Levi shrugged as if uninterested and explained further "Seems like Dr. Zoe was doing some experiments in front of the computer for the class but it got out of hand and it ended up with them burning up their computer".

"What?!", Erwin couldn't quite hide the little shock of acknowledging that information. Dr. Zoe was a good friend of his but their reputation of being both genius and crazy was precedent.

"Heard from Moblit when he brought the laptop in. A complete mess. Shitty glasses really outdone themselves this time."

"I'm… speechless…" Erwin tried to conjure lost to the image of something like that even being possible.

Levi just looked at him as he took yet another sip of his tea.

"You think it was the hotkeys?" Erwin suddenly blurted.

"What-!?" Levi said, spitting a little tea.

Erwin just looked at him and laughed, his eyes always forgiving and loving of any of his husband's little misdoing as Levi cleaned the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and gave him a look.

"Asshole."

Erwin thought nothing of the naming calling as usual and pulled his chair closer to Levi's getting a tissue from the paperbox on the desk on his way, "Here, let me help".

Levi just watched him as he cleaned the corner of his mouth and a few drops from his neck with tenderness. Once he was done he looked at dark blue eyes that glinted gray with fondness.

"Come here..." Levi said in an almost whisper, pulling Erwin closer by his neck to kiss him. Erwin obliged happily meeting him halfway.

The kiss started slow and tender, the taste of tea strong on their tongues as it continued on. Levi's hand started to fumble with the hair at Erwin's nape and the kiss grew stronger, needier, just as Erwin's hand found its way to Levi's tight and squeezed, fueling the kiss even more.

Levi was half way considering jumping on Erwin's lap and if they would have any actual time to fool around when a foreign noise gave them pause.

"Fweet, fweet!" Came the whistle from Erwin's laptop speakers which made both Erwin and Levi startle their eyes open and stop what they were doing.

"Omg, Mr. Smith and janitor Levi" Someone else visibly shocked chimed in from the speakers yet again only to be shushed by a third person.

"Quiet, Eren, I told you they always have their meals together."

That seemed to quite most of the voices that now both Erwin and Levi turned to see were coming from the students in Erwin's Zoom meeting on his laptop.

The horror was blatantly evident in both their faces although the students found the whole thing comical. It wasn't a secret they were married at the school but since they kept mostly professional and all make out sessions were done away from prying eyes, it seems like some people needed to see it to believe it.

Erwin was the first to snap out of it as he moved away from Levi just a bit to recompose himself and announce in his professional voice.

"Kids! You're back!"

However it was Levi that replied beside him, "You didn't turn off your camera?!"

A few snickers voiced from the computer and Erwin turned to his husband who was pissed by his side with a half shy smile that said sorry, "Levi, I didn't meant to-"

Levi however only half listened to Erwin's excuses, his phone alarm started to ring announcing the end of their tea break and he took it out to turn it off and pocket it again later. Then he turned to Erwin with a hand raised up which basically said "Shut it, Erwin". 

The kids seemed to find it even more amusing because more laughter erupted from the computer. Levi didn't mind it though, he only got up from his chair and approached the webcam so only his face and intimidating glare was visible to the students.

"You guys tell a word about this and you're all dead. I have your parents' contact."

That seemed to quiet the class. 

Levi stepped back content with himself and looked at Erwin who seemed a bit intimidated as well in his small office chair, he tch'ed at him and moved to pick up the mugs and the tray, leaving the untouched biscuits behind in case Erwin got nibbly, which he usually did, and starting to make his way out. 

"Levi..?" Erwin called when Levi was almost reaching the door to exit his office.

Levi only turned briefly. "We'll discuss this later, Erwin. Now you have a class to go back to."

Erwin gulped a little, "Discuss..?" When did Levi ever used such word with him? He could not remember.

"Yes, discuss." Levi said and noticing how dull Erwin was being rolled his eyes and sighed. He couldn't help but smirk as he stared at his husband, a genius but yet so cute when he got nervous about them, even after so many years together. He winked at him for reassurance making Erwin blush a little just as the door closed after Levi.

"Ooh, Mr. Smith is in trouble. Someone's going to get his ass-"

"Kids! Let not get into that!" Erwin suddenly cut in before Ymir could finish that sentence.

Clearing his voice and reassuming his posture before the computer, Erwin addressed the students.

"I apologize for this, but if you're all back then we may continue with today's assignment. Please turn to page 51 of the book." He said looking to open the presentation material so he could continue the session.

The kids quieted down as they busied themselves with the task but Erwin's mind was still else where thinking what kind of sweet punishment his husband would have in store for him later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far. I hope it was fun.


End file.
